Xomia "Youngbloods"
History Their story begins in late M40. There were already Orks on Xomia, leftover from a period long before human settlement. Xomia did not have any Imperial Guard at the time and so the PDF's solution to this problem was to keep them fighting amongst themselves and keeping them from threatening their settlements. They were forced to make a rapid change when a WAAAGH arrived in orbit this proved to more than they could easily handle- the ships that were not destroyed landed enough Orks to unite the Ferals behind strong leadership and the destroyed vessels left behind enough debris that the Xomia could not send a clear signal for help for over six centuries. Several leading families would emerge as leaders- among them the Arbazians, wealthy industrialists with ties to the Adeptus Mechanicus whose factories would produce weapons, armor, and Chimeras. Gradually the rest of the Imperium assumed them lost and so they were forced to stand alone, and stand together with almost every family producing at least one soldier. They retreated back to their mountain cities,most notably the capital Zamarian-named for the family who built it, and fortified farms fighting behind walls where they could. When in the field they fought as guerrillas- killing Ork leaders, keeping them contained and fighting amongst themselves long enough for them to revert into savagery. But these endless civil wars would also produce capable Ork leaders- they would unite the disparate warbands and launch new offensives, on occasion bolstered by Orks landing from offworld bringing new Boyz and gear along with their expertise. This cycle continued countless times over the centuries but as the war continued the men and women fighting it got better at doing so.Their tactics changed, instead of mere containment and defensive operations they got much more aggressive taking and holding land, standing and fighting instead of launching ambushes and then retreating behind high walls ringed with towers and heavy weapons. The final years of the long war would come in 650 M41 when enough debris had fallen from orbit for a clear signal to be sent out, reestablishing contact with old friends. They received help from other regiments with reputations as Ork fighters- the Imperial Guard of Olea, Khazamga and The Kashidaan Cluster Together they would reduce the Orks to a minor threat easily dealt with by the world's PDF- going back to the old days, keeping them contained and fighting amongst themselves. With their world free and their place in the Tricamerate Pact secured The Departmento Munitorum built a stronghold in Zamarian and looked for men and women willing to take to the stars to fight Orks and other Xenos in the name of the Imperium. The Youngbloods would lead the charge driven by revenge and wanderlust doing their part, and doing it well, to keep the Greenskins from conquering any other Imperial worlds. The latest generation of the unit have been redeployed alongside other Tricamerate Pact units to the fringes of the River of Exiles to face new enemies. Structure 8 companies of 200 each A company is commanded by a captain (the 8 captains act as the Colonel’s “War Council”) who oversees *20 squads of 10 men led by a Sgt. 1.1 man in each squad is a heavy gunner armed with a lascannon. 2. 1 man in each squad is a medic. • 2 Chimeras Equipment officers fought alongside their men and so used the same equipment- the only difference was rank markers on the sleeves. *Arbazian pattern flak helmet with goggles- not uncommon to paint red stripes on it as a reminder of the blood already shed defending their homes and families, encouraging all others who saw to fight in their memory. *Arbazian pattern flak armor painted in gray and black with matching cammo *tall steel toed boots with steel buckles. (various models) *Black fingerless gloves with metal studded knuckles(also part of Arbazian pattern armor) *"Rockhammer" lasgun/6 magazines- so named because the weapon's first tests on full power saw it blast through several inches of stone behind the target. However its power means a reduced number of shots in each charge pack- roughly 50 each. This is usually enough- to further boost their chances against Orks Xomia soldiers learned to aim at their heads. *Arbazian pattern fighting knife/sword bayonet- roughly 16 inches long with a clip point,serrated edge, and Knuckle Guard while preferring to fight at a distance they know that Orks will usually try to close and so they need a long knife to improve their odds. *Arbazian pattern entrenching tool *"Bonehammer" tactical shotgun with ammo belt containing 32 10 gauge shells * Xomia "Grothammer" pattern laspistol and 5 magazines- similar to the "Rockhammer" the weapon is meant for power- trading limited ammo for massive damage *4 frag grenades and 4 incendiary grenades *''Imperial Guardsman's uplifting Primer'' *dogtags with name, rank, birthplace and family affiliation *pack containing a bedroll and 5 days rations. *Chimera crewmen are issued the same gear but without the grenades Regimental Culture '1st company “The Honored”' The veterans of the regiment, the Colonel is always promoted from within the 1st company and only those with ten or more years of service are eligible. Their armor carries a special marking as well- gold braids on the cuffs of their sleeves. Xomia marriage customs Marriage within one's own distant family is acceptable as long as those being married were at least 2nd cousins but this is uncommon. in such cases married couples keep their own family names, The children of these marriages choose which surname they wished to use, leading to a confusing situation to outsiders when siblings do not share the same one. While not living in a matriarchal society a woman takes the lead in such matters- a man expressed interest in a woman through a female intermediary, usually a close friend or relative. The woman, after whatever time she deems appropriate, proposes that they marry. If the man in question agrees to do so an Ecclisarchy priest is called on to bestow the Emperor's blessing on the new family in a ceremony witnessed by the couple's family and friends. Amongst Xomia Imperial Guard the procedure is somewhat different. Bloodbound It is not uncommon to find couples within the ranks of the Youngbloods and other Xomia regiments. In these “Bloodbound” pairings a female soldier chooses the man she thought most worthy of her attentions due to some heroic action and if the man in question wished to keep her he had to continue to impress her, gifts of Ork teeth or scrap metal converted into jewelry or hair pins usually help. If these relationships become strong enough and no priest is available their commanding officer, acting as a legal representative of the government would marry them in a “field wedding”(often done en masse), painting their helmets with the symbol of the “Bloodbound” two white rings interlocking around a drop of blood- representing enemy blood shed together and their unity, both as part of an army and as a married couple. Despite being legally married priests still prefer to bestow the Emperor's blessing as soon as possible. Notable Members First Founding Colonel Oksen Krikorian Born and raised within the walls of Zamarian, Oksen Krikorian enlisted in the Xomian PDF when he was fifteen, and managed to rise to the rank of captain by the time he was twenty. When the last offworld WAAAGH fell upon Xomia, Krikorian and his platoon were reportedly wiped out by the green tide within minutes of the Orks making planetfall. Three months into the invasion, the captain miraculously appeared at the gates of the Xomian capital alongside a handful of PDF survivors, battered and bloodied, but alive. From there, Krikorian's infamy continued to rise. He was the first to organize offensives against the Greenskin forces, having gleaned much information on their whereabouts during his time battling them in the Xomian wilderness. Krikorian led quite few a of these attacks himself, his ferocity and tactical genius winning the day during such legendary battles as the Triumph at the Zamarian Pass and the Black Creek Offensive, letting his people reclaim land lost to them for generations. Tragically he would meet his end during the latter battle, but veterans of that conflict claimed that Krikorian had "killed enough Orks to turn the Black Creek red" in his final moments. Upon his death, he was bestowed the honorary title of Colonel, and has been known as such ever since. Though his career was a short one, Osken Krikorian is considered to be the founder of the modern Xomian Youngbloods, as it was he who first implemented the new tactics that the Xomain regiments later adopted. Centuries after his death, the Youngbloods oftentimes invoke his name to bring themselves good luck in their coming battles. Aghvani Derian and Avetis Azarian Aghvani Derian first became aware of her future husband, Avetis Azarian, when he saved her pinned down squad from a Wartrukk with a well aimed grenade. She decided he was worthy of her when he accidentally broke his knife off at the hilt inside a Nob's skull. It failed to kill the Ork so she jumped in to help him and her precision fire distracted the Nob long enough for Azarian to finish the job. He gave her a gift of the Nob's teeth out of gratitude and she invited him to a family dinner when their PDF unit returned home. They fought together for close to three years, her shooting skills and his skill with blades complimenting each other perfectly, before she proposed marriage. He accepted and they were married days later after surviving a particularly intense battle. Their skills earned them command of the 2nd company of the newly formed "Youngbloods" Dzeroun "Bonehammer" Horozian He lost an eye to shrapnel in battle, an injury that should have taken him off the battlefield, but he insisted on returning to the fight when he was well enough to do so. Sporting an eye patch and newly grown dreadlocks he switched to the Shotgun, reasoning that it didn't require much in the way of depth perception to use, simply aim and pull the trigger. He would use the weapon to great effect, most notably against a Nob named Stifnek. A pair of well aimed blasts shattered the left side of the Ork's face and with a 3rd shell "Bonehammer" took his eye in revenge before finishing the job with his entrenching tool. In another battle he would hold a narrow mountain pass almost single handedly, allowing his squad to escape to fight another day. While he was wounded and unable to escape himself The Orks let him go out of respect, enjoying the prospect of facing him again. This mistake would cost them, he would return to fight another day- racking up somewhere between 150 and 200 Orks killed. His record continued when Kashidaan Cluster medics were able to replace his lost eye with an augmetic replacement. Despite being able to shoot accurately with the Rockhammer lasgun after that he still preferred the Bonehammer. He would carry his shotgun in many future campaigns as part of the Youngbloods. Present Nurasyl Abdulin The current commander of the Youngbloods was born in 951 into a large family of poor tenant farmers. He lied about his age, enlisting to escape poverty and so saw his first battlefield at age sixteen. By nature a social person he made friends quickly, only to see them die in battles across more than thrity years of service. Those years also saw him climb the ranks, commanding his own squad by age 22 and being inducted into the elite 1st company at age thirty five. Currently 48 years old he cuts an imposing figure with a fur cape clasped around his shoulders, tied back gray hair and an heirloom Medici chainsword at his waist. While still new to his command, he has held the rank of Colonel for less than a year, he has so far proven to be a good leader using his decades as a common soldier to their benefit. Notable Battles Alikhan Gateway With the Xomia Imperial Guard established Tricmaerate Pact commanders launched an offensive on an Ork world nearby, intending to kill the one warboss capable of uniting all of the planet's greenskins under one banner. While the invasion would fail the experience of the Xomia Imperial Guard kept the withdrawal from becoming a total rout. One of those men, a Chimera driver named Darizian Alikhan would prove instrumental in that, driving his overloaded transport through a narrow rock arch under heavy fire. That rock arch would later bear the man's name. Despite their failure in killing the warboss the other Ork leaders saw his costly victory as a chance to test their own forces against him setting off another round of intraclan warfare and buying the Pact a few more invasion free years. Nystorus Chasing a rumor than an STC was to be found on the rugged, isolated world the Youngbloods arrived alongside the 2nd, 3rd and 4th Xomia and a small group of techpriests traveling with gun servitors. Finding the wreck site of an ancient vessel gave them some hope of reaching their goal but instead of an STC they found only primitive humans living on a mountainside and a tribe of feral Orks that constantly harassed them. The humans, who had been there for only a millennia already worshipped the Emperor but had forgotten their original port of call. The natives stood with them when the Orks arrived to challenge the Xomia having grown tired of fighting amongst themselves. Four regiments of veteran Ork fighters were more than a match for the ferals and the newly rescued Nysterians returned with them, finding new homes on Xomia. Esparas Assigned to the wall that separates the planet's cities from the Chaos tainted "Wild Lands" many found themselves questioning the decision until they faced the endless waves of warp spawn that had laid siege to the area for almost six centuries. Their experience in fighting hordes of enemies served the garrison well as they bolstered the exhausted PDF troopers. They fought together for more than three weeks, moving back and forth across more than a hundred kilometers of wall, all of it a battlefield. After this period of intense fighting both units were rotated out, receiving three weeks of leave to rest and resupply before returning to the wall. Relations Though the Xomia were not a part of The Kashidaan Cluster they maintained good relations with them and like the Kashidaan worlds their Chimeras were built on Medici and shipped to their world aboard Medici vessels. The Youngbloods, like all Xomia soldiers, got along especially well with the Szerkasians based on a shared hatred of Orks. Like them the Szerkasians almost lost their world to the Greenskins They are respectful and friendly toward the other members of the Tricamerate Pact and were so toward the Kashidaan Cluster seeing them as a family of sorts, brothers and sisters united against the Orks. They are polite if not particularly friendly toward almost all others. They tend to dislike those with unearned wealth but are perfectly willing to trade for some of it like their people do with the Kanye Cluster and those with an inflated sense of self worth. They hold this attitude toward Commissars and while none were ever killed by Xomia hands, they know to handle these easily angered men and women lightly and as such no Youngblood has ever died by a Commissar's hand either. Later in their history they would also develop a healthy respect for the PDF on the worlds along the River of Exiles they were sent to. While not sharing the exact same details in their beliefs they respected their drive to hold their worlds and repulse any invaders- not unlike their own generations long struggle against Orks. Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Tricamerate Pact Category:BrowncoatMando